ferxfandomcom-20200214-history
Future
Things that have been requested by players, and (hopefully easy) ways to implement them. Mostly ideas :) Wishlist * Another option to spend AP on * Long-term quest (available for people who do not/cannot participate in Raid) * More unique Characters Holiday Themes Christmas - Santas Lunar New Year - Puppy this year Valentine's - Cupid St. Patrick's Day - Lucky theme, or (GREEN) unit Easter - Bunny G Halloween - Pumpkin Summons Unsealed Gold Idol is a fair way to release Rainbow 6* unit that does not repeat Raid rewards. Hopefully not "the best" units, because people hate needing luck to win. 6* version next to 5* version in the same feature set makes people feel unlucky if they get the 5*. Another option is to use different version like Slicey ALT of different color, a little bit weaker than original. Opinion of ability strength (attack ability higher because better for raid, and faster stages): New Abilities A small number of new abilities could make for very interesting new combinations for characters. Possible ones that could be interesting: * Elemental weakness (take more damage from specific element). Having weakness could mean better other abilities * Elemental defense (less damage from specific element) * Mid-air Parry * Flying/floating (y-coordinate is above ground). Changes how good different skills are against these. * Resist knockback (less x-movement when hit). Could make tank characters a little better. Mixed-Element Skills/Equips Craftable skills that use different element combinations like Black Ice and Supernova, using skills from levels that are not played much (such as flame cyclone, crescent slash, fire slash, dark lunge). Maybe better to release a 2-3 in 1 month instead of 15 after 2 months Gives people something to do, and return to old stages because the drops are useful again. 80% of quests are played very little, so this almost has same effect as new quests. Some existing weapons become more useful, and a few new weapons can be made with good affinity ~130+ for those skills. Shields to defend against the skills also become important - this is needed already because shields right now are not enough to survive the crystal skills. Sale items * Energy Potions * AP potions * SU Battle Tickets x10 (with a new Survival mode) * CE Tickets * Gold Seals (5 seals, so it does not look like buying a 5* unit) Event Rewards Things that are almost always useful early to late game, and people will likely not spend money on * 50,000 - 250,000 Gold * Reset ticket (~1/month) * 250-2500 PP * Mega Shield (every ~3 months, very high requirement) * Farm skills: F- beams, Fire Shuriken, (1-2/month for new players) * Wood Shield +7 or Fighter Glove, Champ Glove * Demon Stone, Dark Matter * Crystal Mining Lv2 * Mage Staff * Broad Sword * Curve Shield * Fine Shield * Titanium Alloy, Blood Steel Metal * Magic Quill * CE Ticket (very rare, maybe people will buy a few to finish an item) * Crystal currency (1 every month? This way it is possible to say that crystal does not *require* money, even though it will take very, very long for it to buy anything) Harder Survival Mode Very hard challenge for people with EX weapons and 8 good units, maybe 15 AP cost (and possibly shorten timer to 12h). Challenge mode (no energy use) with target of 10-20 minutes to finish on 3x speed, no auto - more like Legendary Hero stages than Mini-Raid. Requires skills of all elements to beat, enemies also use all elements. Random or semi-random levels could make things even more challenging so you do not always know what is best to use. Some examples of existing quests with more interesting clear conditions include: Bunny Champ Challenge, Demon Warrior, Slay Super Gold, Ultimate Challenge, Slime Fiesta MAX. It is usually not best to use 1 skill on 1 unit using EX weapon to clear any of these. Long-term Quest EX weapon is #1 goal for many people, but if you have already made it there needs to be another goal after that. EX weapon normally takes around 3 months to make, so new quest should also need 2 months. Also, once players get an EX weapon, normal quests are not a very big challenge anymore so there is nothing to do with this new weapon. One idea is to craft a Special Seal to obtain a special unit, such as raid bosses (or other famous boss like Fire Goddess). They do not have to be too powerful - same stats/abilities as a good raid 6* - but people will still want because it is very rare. If there are several possible to draw from (such as 6 raid bosses), people might keep going until they get the one they want. A possible way to regulate the time is to require 5x Part A, 5x Part B, 5x Part C, 5x Part D, and all these can only be obtained from Survival (and not guaranteed).